A mobile device having a computing system has prompted application developers to bring additional features and functions to the user's mobile device. These features and functions have included fitness, music, and navigation applications. The mobile device may be configured to include wireless communication technology to enable the device to communicate with other computing systems. An example of the mobile device includes portable computers such as a smartwatch, a smartphone, an activity tracker (e.g., wristband devices), and/or a combination thereof.